


map out your skin

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tough match is hardly the only reason why Nattie's so tense.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/38685.html">Challenge #029</a> - "map" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	map out your skin

**Author's Note:**

> i really took some liberties with the prompt here i guess??? i had the title first and this was meant to be fluffier rather than angstier but........... this is how it turned out. it isn't set after a particular episode of raw/smackdown because i haven't watched in almost a year now, but here we go.

Nattie isn’t particularly sure how she let Nikki talk her into this, but here she is lying on their bed on her front after a particularly hard-fought match. She’s usually so resilient that even after the most gruelling in ring competition she doesn’t seem to require the attention that others do, but Nikki had been insistent tonight. It’s not necessarily that she doesn’t want the massage that Nikki’s offering, but more so that Nikki had a match tonight, too. She has her own welfare to think about.

“You don’t have to, Nikki,” Nattie repeats for probably the third time. “Really. You don’t.”

“Hey, I wanna do this for you. You’re hurting. It was a tough match. Just relax and let me work my magic.”

“That’s not _twin magic_ , I hope,” Nattie says, but she does what Nikki tells her to and tries to loosen up a bit.

“No. Just me, baby,” Nikki tells her, hands working to knead at Nattie’s back, and then from behind Nattie there’s a disconcerted sounding hum. “You’re – you’re super tense. You sure you’re OK?” Her hand on Nattie’s shoulder is gentle now, concerned. Coaxing Nattie into putting what’s really wrong out there.

“Frustrated, I guess,” she eventually says. “With…” Nattie swallows, hard, “… with the current state of my career.”

She hates to say it out loud. She’s tried so hard over the past few years to just smile and take what’s given to her and put on good matches in the time allotted, but it broke her to just sit backstage without being booked while there was apparently a revolution going on on-screen, a revolution that she wouldn’t get to be part of. She might be getting matches again now, but this time it’s just not enough, even after all the waiting around feeling hungry for it.

“Oh, Nattie.” Nikki’s hand moves down Nattie’s back now, soothing. “That’s not your fault. You know it’s not. I’d have done anything I could to have you in that ring with me.”

Nattie knows she would have. It makes it worse, somehow: that even Nikki, who’d been their champion through that whole summer, couldn’t do anything to get management to see sense when it came to her girlfriend. That Nattie couldn’t be by Nikki’s side as part of Team Bella.

“If you want, I can get you frustrated in a totally different way. Try and get your mind off it. And then… and then I’ll give you something to _relieve the tension_ ,” Nikki says, the edge of a smile in her voice.

Nattie tries for a smile in return even though Nikki can’t see it. It won’t make the higher-ups in the company suddenly realise that she’s worth more than this, worth more than what they give her, but it will get it out of her head for now, at least, and that’s something.

 “I’d like that a lot,” she says, and this time when she tries her best to let her muscles slacken, it’s easier than before.


End file.
